Solo ámame a mí (Just love me )
by oOoO Sora Chan OoOo
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov el campeón de Rusia en el patinaje artístico, busca una escusa para estar a lado del amor de su vida, su amor a primera vista. ¿Se convertirá en su entrenador para mantenerse a su lado? ¿Qué obstáculos aparecerán en está relación? -One shot- (Espero le guste y sea de su agrado)


**Solo ámame a mí (Just love me** **)**

 _ **Este es un pequeño One-short de esté hermoso anime que ha marcado un gran espacio en mi pequeño corazón, gracias Kubo-sensei por está maravillosa obra (los personajes no son míos, son de la maestra Kubo-san) PD: Los pensamientos estarán en negrillas.**_

No podrán creer lo que sucede en estos momentos Viktor Nikiforov el campeón de Rusia se ha retirado del patinaje artístico, como escucharon se ha retirado- fueron las palabras que escuchaba a todo momento en las radios, reportajes en el mundo del deporte. Se había retirado, pero la pregunta era porque o por quien, es lo único que se oía en los medios.

Mayo 19 _Hasetsu- Japón_

El día estaba maravilloso, nublado y con un frío en especial, para mi lo era. Las calles de Hasetsu son hermosas me había olvidado de tan hermoso paisaje. A Viktor le encantaría estar aquí.

Desde lo lejos se escuchaban ladridos y una voz que me llamaba, sin pensarlo dos veces gire y vi ese cabello gris que tanto me gustaba, esos ojos azules que embobaban a cualquiera, claro que incluyéndome, sin más pensar grite su nombre moviendo mi mano con total alegría.

\- Viktor! Por aquí, al fin llegaste. Hasetsu está hermoso. ¿Verdad?- fue lo primero que pregunte, típico de mí.

\- Yuri, mi pupilo favorito cuanto te extrañaba, me hacías falta.

No me di cuenta pero Viktor estaba encima mio abrazándome, me sonroje por el momento ya que la persona que más admiro es mi entrenador y mi pareja en estos momentos. Si es lo que piensan, el dejo de ser patinador por mi causa, por mi causa se armo un gran alboroto cuando dejo Rusia, solo por ser mi entrenador y por ser su amor a primera vista.. Espero no ser un problema para el..

\- Yuri, Yuri! Que tanto piensas! Yuri, debemos ir a practicar.

\- Ah, si. Lo siento perdí la noción del tiempo, vamos a entrenar Viktor. Ven macachin **(No puedo creer que sea mi entrenador, paso muchas cosas para que pudiéramos estar juntos..)**

Mientras más me sumergía en mis pensamientos y recuerdos de como Viktor se convirtió en mi entrenador, fui atacado por unos de los besos de el, suaves y cálidos besos.

-Lo descubrió- fue lo que pensé al instante, cada vez que hace esto es porque sabe que estoy de nuevo sumergido en el pasado.

-Yuri en que piensas te he notado extraño desde que nos vimos en el puente, que sucede, dime sabes que quiero saber todo.

\- Si te lo digo..te enojaras. No quiero que te enojes.- Lo mínimo que pude hacer fue bajar mi mirada sabia que si lo seguía viendo me sacaría la verdad..

\- Creo que se lo que estás pensando, aún sigues pensando lo del año pasado?! Que por tu culpa no regresare al patinaje, por las palabras que dicen los entrevistadores y otros patinadores de que "Este joven acabara con la carrera de Viktor Nikiforov por convertirme en tu entrenador, es eso?"O porque " Es raro ver dos hombres como pareja" o porque " Este muchacho llevara la vida de Viktor a un lugar peor", responde?

- **Diablos, porque eres así..porque siempre aciertas en lo que dice..**

 **(YURI: En mi tiempo que pase con viktor pasaron muchas cosas, por ser mi entrenador y por ser mi pareja, lo describiré en pequeño flash-back)**

Flash-Back

-Aún no puedo creer que Viktor sea mi entrenador, no lo creo, y peor mente mi pareja!

Ya había pasado unos 6 meses desde que Viktor se había mudado a Hasetsu, y se había convertido en mi coach, lo más alterador para las personas del mundo es que también se había convertido en mi pareja..si en mi pareja, la mayoría del mundo no estaba de acuerdo con esto, que dos hombres sean parejas es algo extraño..

En cierta parte era mal visto, criticado, de todo..pero el estaba ahí diciéndome que no me preocupara por esas cosas insignificantes..pues para mi no había problema, el problema era como quedaría el, el mejor patinador del mundo siendo profanado por andar con otro chico y peor mente su pupilo..era algo mal.. Así que comencé a hacer algunas cosas para que viktor termine conmigo, esto podría ser lo mejor para el...pero la verdad no se si estará bien hacerle esto..

Era una mañana fría, pero brillante. Salí a las 12 a encontrarme con una chica que había visto en el conservatorio de Detroit. La que creo la música para mi programa libre, si el de Yuri on Ice.. Le invite por haber hecho tal cosa por mi, y como estaba de paseo en mi ciudad quizá invitarla, no se como, pero las prensas que iban detrás de mi solo por estar con viktor, se percataron que andaba con una chica y como ella se apegaba a mi y me abrazaba, me fotografiaron con ella, fue como pan caliente las fotos que se vendían, hasta que una llego a mano de el...

Llegando a las aguas termales, lo vi ahí sentado junto a makachin..sin mover un solo dedo, estaba estático que daba un poco de miedo. Me le acerque lentamente pronunciando su hermoso nombre.

-Vik..Viktor, que te sucede?- mi voz temblaba y no sabia porque, algo me decía que sucedería algo..

\- Yuri, porque..porque estas fotos están regadas por todo hasetsu, por las redes sociales, me estás traicionando..

Vi como lentamente sus lagrimas bajaban por sus rosadas mejillas, y como apretaba sus nudillos, estaba enojado..fue lo mínimo que pude pensar..

\- No es lo que parece ella es..

\- Quien es? Porque, porque..

\- Primeramente me dejarías acabar la explicación?! - sentía el coraje subir a mi cabeza..

Vi como Viktor se calmaba y respiraba con dificultad, se secaba las lágrimas, y me miro con un atención...que no sé cómo explicarlo..

\- Viktor, esa chica es la del conservatorio, ella fue la que compuso la música de Yuri On Ice, como estaba aquí de paseo yo le dije para invitarla a tomar algo para agradecerle tan grato trabajo, pero ella se me comenzó a apegar, es cierto estaba muy melosa- tome un poco de respiración, explicarlo costaba tanto..

\- Pareces que le gustas a esa chica.. en las fotos se notaba como te agarraba, y se te guindaba..

\- Lo se, le gusto, se me confeso cuando fuimos al acuario. Trato de besarme y.. - en un instante vi como viktor se me abalanzaba sobre mi haciéndome caer, vi como sus lagrimas caían a mi cara, sus ojos estaban rojo, parecía una chica celosa.. me dio un poco de risa..

Quedamos así unos minutos, solo sentía su cuerpo encima del mio como sus manos apretaban mi cintura, como su respiración golpeaba mi cuello, y sus lagrimas como se juntaban en mi..esto fue doloroso, realmente amo a Viktor, pero estar juntos lo arruinaría todo, como patinador como persona.. lo amo, pero quiero lo mejor para el..me sumergí en mi pensamientos hasta que unos labios chocaron feroz mente con los míos, me sorprendí. Era el, el me estaba besando pero no como lo hacia siempre, esta vez es como si con su boca marcara territorio, su lengua chocaba con la mía, sus manos recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo, no aguantaba más me estaba quedando sin aire, me despeje de el, y vi su cara seria, dio un poco de miedo.

\- Ámame a mi! Solo a mi, no me dejes por esa chica, yuri, te amo..te amo..

No aguante más, llegue a mi limite..sentí que las lagrimas se me salían, corrección estaba llorando esas palabras me atravesaron el corazón.. no puedo creer que solo por pensar en su bien, en como lo verían las personas por andar conmigo, no pensé en sus sentimientos, soy un mal chico viktor no me merece..

Te amo- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza..

 **(Aun recuerdo que ese día, fue de llantos, viktor diciéndome a cada rato te amo en mi oídos era hermoso, no puedo creer las cosas que apunto iba a hacer para que se separe de mi..me hubiera arrepentido..)**

 **Fin de Flash Back**

-Si estaba recordando eso..Lo adivinaste

-Yuri, que no te importe lo que dicen esas personas, somos nosotros que nos amamos, además la mayoría nos apoyan, apoyan nuestra relación, Phichit-kun, Yurio, JJ, Cristhophe,y nuestros amigos tus padres nos apoyan..

Sentí como sus manos se juntaban con las mías, y un suave beso fue recibido por mi, su mirada, que decía ámame que no te importe lo otro, era preciosa..

\- Viktor...- las lagrimas brotaban sin sesar..lo único que le decía era mis pequeños sentimientos..

Te amo..

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Espero que le haya gustado este "pequeño" one-shot creo que quedo corto de trama, pero veré si le hago una segunda parte..**_

 _ **Felices Fiestas y un prospero año nuevo. :3**_


End file.
